


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Chatting & Messaging, Dancer Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Detective Eunhyuk, Developing Relationship, Gay Parents, Kidnapping, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun are Best Friends, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul, Mystery, Past Character Death, Protective Parents, Self-Discovery, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric, Work In Progress, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Bad at Feelings, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, Yehyuk are Minghao's Parents, YouTube, Youtuber Jun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:03 AM**

**Dance Trio**

**DancingTiger:** _ATTENTION EVERYONE_

 **MichealChanson:** _There's only three of us in this group chat hyung_

 **MichealChanson:** _I don't think that you're gonna miss anyone_

 **DancingTiger:** _I am aware of that my dear dongsaeng_

 **DancingTiger:** _I am mostly referring to the lazy hyung who is always late for class!_


End file.
